


Of Springs and Steam

by DistractionReaction



Series: When Lions meet a Mouse [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionReaction/pseuds/DistractionReaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins intends to take to the Hotsprings alone, but finds himself in unexpected, while not entirely unwanted, company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Springs and Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the works of theskyeskye, particularly her Filibo WIP which is delightful and delicious and should be read immediately: http://archiveofourown.org/works/613700/chapters/1106355
> 
> Beta'd (if you can call it that) by the lovely but ridiculous Homglovemeiamsweating (http://homglovemeiamsweating.tumblr.com/) who gave me some questionable edits (read: hilarious commentary and no edits at all) and bullied me through this monster of a fic which was like, four thousand words more than I intended it to be. 
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3 that was written recently (aka last night and today). 
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Sail on little Filibo ship, sail on.

Humming quietly to himself a small hobbit stood on the bank of the spring that he and his companions had stumbled upon as they made their way past the base of a long, rocky escarpment. The water gave off a delicious wave of heat, steam wafting up from its milky surface and warming the hard ground around it. Bilbo Baggins eyed the springs with a building sense of anticipation, unable to stop himself from smiling as he thumbed at the straps of his suspenders, easing them up and down from his small, rounded shoulders. The party had decided to stop early for the day, the sight of such an alluring bathing opportunity swaying even Thorin’s usually strict need to keep the party on track. 

It was a good excuse for them all to bathe and rest, and for their leader to nurse his still healing wounds. Even as the lot of them filed up to the water’s edge and began to strip Bilbo had retracted, volunteering himself to prepare the troop some lunch while they washed. No one objected to the offer, the dwarves diving into the steaming hot springs with deep, satisfied groans. Even Gandalf had indulged in the rare treat, taking the opportunity to sink back against one of the warm boulders that were scattered across the water’s body. 

By the time he’d finished stirring the stew, filled with chopped up vegetables and the rest of their potato supply, the company was hungry and pleasantly pruned. They made a mad dash out of the water when he’d called them over to sup, barely pausing to throw on their clothing as they stormed past him in a long line. Thorin paused as he passed, the King Under the Mountain stopping to give his shoulder a light squeeze before he continued on, his movements still harried by a slight limp. Bilbo flushed happily at the attention, pleased to see that their leader’s opinion of him continued to improve. Finally Gandalf was the last, already mouthing at his wood pipe with his hat tucked under one arm, his hair falling damp about his shoulders. He had given Bilbo a knowing look as he passed before disappearing into the small thicket of brush that separated their campsite from the springs.

It was only then that Bilbo made to prepare himself to bathe. The prospect of a long, hot soak was something that delighted him to the core, and his Took side had muttered to him to just get on with it and plunge in with the others when they’d first found the spring. However, he was also a Baggins, and a respectable one he would argue, so he’d waited for at least some semblance of privacy before he’d stripped down to naught but his skin. 

Slipping into the water he let out a pleased moan, feeling the heat bite deep into his flesh, leaving him flushed and comfortable. He sunk down into the warmth and allowed himself float as he pushed out further into the springs, intent on finding a rock shelf where he could sit and enjoy a nice, long soak. It was deep, his feet kicking straight down beneath him without so much as brushing the ground.

Even as he swam the heat felt marvelous on his sore, aching muscles, filling him with a comforting sort of reprieve that seemed to sink straight through to his bones. He hummed, feeling content in a way he hadn’t done since he’d first left the familiarity and pleasantness of Bag End. He rounded a corner around a large rock, humming contentedly to himself, when suddenly he came to a stop, startling sharply. 

On top of the hard, hot surface was a familiar figure, lounging in the glow of the afternoon sun. While it pained him to admit it, the sound that next left Bilbo’s mouth was embarrassingly high pitched, his body sinking down into the deep water momentarily as he spluttered. 

“Fili!” He exclaimed when he’d finally managed to gather his bounds once more, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. The Dwarf simply grinned, straightening where he lay sprawled across the heated rock, his legs spread lewdly even as he raised a brow in Bilbo’s direction. 

“Master Hobbit.” He sat up completely, his golden hair hanging limply around his shoulders; even his mustache free of his usual, intricate braiding. “And here I was beginning to think you didn’t care for a leisurely soak.” 

“Oh no, no no.” Bilbo was suddenly feeling incredibly flustered, flicking his eyes around desperately for something, anything to look at besides the hard, sculpted body splayed out so casually in front of him. “I love a good bath as much as the next hobbit, I just figured you would all be hungry and thought that I should fix lunch first. I’ve found myself of little use to you as of late and so I figured I best just…well…right. You don’t fancy some yourself? I made quite the pot of stew and I’m sure there’ll be some left if you leave now-” 

He knew he was rambling, his gestures flailing as he splashed in the water. In working himself up he found he was slipping down in the springs, choking a bit as liquid flushed in through his moving lips and into his mouth. 

Fili noticed his trouble and slid down further on the rock and into the water, reaching out to grab Bilbo by the arm with a large, calloused hand. “Here,” He tugged the hobbit forward, ignoring his stuttering protests as he drew him over to a ledge by the boulder, hidden just beneath the steaming surface. 

Bilbo scrambled for purchase against the rock, flushing hard and spluttering as he was pulled up against the dwarf’s broad chest. The light, tight curls of hair that curled down from Fili’s sternum brushed against Bilbo’s own embarrassingly smooth front, something hot and heady punching hard into his gut and tugging a gasp unbidden from his lips. 

If Fili made note of the sound he didn’t show it, simply smiling at Bilbo in that coy fashion of his as he righted the hobbit, moving back where he stood on the ledge to a more respectable distance; yet still he maintained his hold on the smaller man. “That’s better, now isn’t it?” 

“Yes well-” Bilbo started, finding himself unable to meet the taller man’s gaze, though in his efforts to look away his eyes somehow became fixed upon the hard cut muscle of the dwarf’s stomach, abdominals shifting slightly as he breathed. The movement drew Bilbo’s eyes unconsciously downwards, his heart lodging hard in his throat as he glimpsed the thick bed of curls that led down to the dwarf’s pelvis just beneath the spring’s surface. 

Suddenly he was painfully aware of how naked the two of them were, skin bared to the sun with nothing but the water and steam to cover them. 

Bilbo sucked in sharply, heat racing across his cheeks and leaving him feeling feverish as he snapped his gaze off to the side. It was, however, too late, as he felt arousal shoot through him like a punch to the gut. Horrified he tried to take a step back but his heels caught on the edge of the rock beneath them, causing him to teeter back precariously. Almost on instinct Fili reached out to him again, this time curling his entire arm around the hobbit’s waist as he pulled him forward once more, steadying his wavering frame. 

“Careful there, lest you lose your footing.” The dwarf murmured, not unkindly, as he smiled down at Bilbo, his beard twitching up with his lips. When all he could do was gape and stare Fili dragged his hand from around the smaller man’s back, stopping to rest it at his side as he dug his fingers gently into the soft flesh of his hip. “You look flustered master Baggins, perhaps the heat is getting to you?” 

“Oh, no I just, well maybe and, oh dear-” Bilbo felt as though his entire face was aflame, his chest tightening sharply further complicating the issue of his need to breathe. “I’m sorry I’m rather making an embarrassment of myself aren’t I? It’s just, well, strictly speaking, in the Shire this sort of thing, I mean the state of our dress, and the bathing, it would well, it would not be considered… _decent_ and, oh bugger, not to imply that your practices are indecent it’s just-”

He was cut off sharply by the firm squeeze of the fingers at his hips as Fili dug into his skin lightly, barely managing to bite back the moan that crept up on him as he sunk his teeth down hard into his lower lip. “I take no offense,” the dwarf stepped forward, the two of them now impossibly close as his voice seemed to rumble straight through Bilbo’s chest, “I can see how our customs must be strange to a kind such as yours…so polite and reserved. We must seem quite wild.” 

“Quite.” Bilbo agreed, the word coming out breathy as he sucked in hard through his teeth. “Not that I find it disagreeable, it’s just taken me some time to, well, adjust.” 

If he was honest with himself, how frank he was being with the dwarf in front of him was, in itself, uncharacteristically forward. That, coupled with the way their bodies seemed to gravitate together and the knowledge that the planes of their naked flesh were so close, had the blood rushing south from his face. 

Fili simply nodded, humming his agreement as his other hand came up as he moved it to mirror the first, gripping the hobbit now with both hands on his hips. He dug his fingers in tightly, his thumbs stroking down along the curve of his bone and dipping down dangerously low across his pelvis. “It must be disorienting,” He drawled, smoothing over Bilbo’s heated flesh beneath the water as he leaned down, careful to keep distance between them even as he rested his lips against the shell of the hobbit’s ear, “to be so completely out of your element.” 

Bilbo couldn’t stop the groan this time, his entire body wracked with a violent shudder at the feel of Fili’s lips and whiskers, brushing against the sensitive tip of his ear. “Yes it-ah- it is.”

“Yet still, you do not mind?” The dwarf pulled back slightly only to lock his gaze with Bilbo’s, his eyes dark and his pupils blown wide with something that seemed distinctly like hunger. 

This time it took Bilbo a moment to respond. He could tell that there was an added weight to the question, something none-too-subtle that left him trembling with unmistakable desire. When he finally worked himself up to speak, swallowing around the lump lodged in his throat, his voice was soft, broken, barely a whisper. “ _Not at all_.” 

Fili growled in his understanding of the unspoken permission, his grip tightening as the sound rumbled through the air. In an embarrassingly arousing display of strength the dwarf turned them, lifting Bilbo slightly as he pushed him against the smooth surface of the bolder behind them, instantly crowding up into the hobbit’s space. Bilbo’s hands shot up to grip at the other’s forearms tightly and he felt something hot and delicious curl in the base of his gut. The breath seemed to be sucked right out of him as Fili’s foot collided with his ankle, kicking his leg out slightly. Then with some care the dwarf made room enough to wiggle his knee in between Bilbo’s opening thighs, pushing in until their bodies were pressed tightly together, chests flush against one another.

All Bilbo could manage was a strangled ‘ _Oh!_ ’ before he found his mouth pleasantly preoccupied, his jaw going slack as Fili pressed into him with a firm but chaste kiss. The motion was exploratory and after a brief second, too brief in Bilbo’s fine opinion, the taller man was pulling back a bit, drawing away until their eyes could meet. 

He stayed like that, pressed tight to Bilbo but hovering in front of him, something like a question in his gaze. 

Bilbo felt his entire body tremble with a violent shudder, his wet palms sliding up from Fili’s impossibly hard biceps and across his shoulders. From there he trailed up a strong throat, groaning as the dwarf swallowed visibly, his adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. Only once he’d finally managed to curl his fingers along the firm, hard cut of Fili’s jaw, cupping the taller man’s face somewhat hesitantly, did he manage to work up the courage to push up on his toes. He strained until he was within inches of the dwarf, screwing his eyes shut tight with a burning hot wave of embarrassment when he pressed their mouths together once more. The kiss was even shorter this time, more chaste and peppered with Bilbo’s almost innate hesitancy before he pulled back, his entire face tingling sharply. 

This time Fili didn’t let him get too far, chasing his lips down in short, bruising kisses until he had the hobbit squished firmly against the side of the boulder. Soon his touches began to linger, his thigh sliding up between Bilbo’s legs until it pressed firmly, insistently, against the growing hardness of his cock. 

Gasping Bilbo felt his mouth drop open into the kiss, only to have the sound ripped back out in a moan as a tongue pushed in over his teeth to flick across his own. The wet slide seemed to drive straight down into his gut, heated arousal spiking as Fili started up a bruising pace, deepening the kiss until he was fucking into Bilbo’s mouth with long, firm strokes of his tongue. 

The sensation was entirely overwhelming, leaving Bilbo breathless and hot in a way he couldn’t entirely contribute to the steam that wrapped around their bare forms. The sensible Baggins in him was screaming, appalled, begging him to see reason and put a stop to this indecency. Then suddenly Fili shifted his grip, calloused fingers dragging down roughly to curl around the backs of Bilbo’s thighs, hoisting him up against the boulder behind him and slotting their groins together. The hobbit made a horrible whimpering sound at the back of his throat, all notions of proper Baggins behavior flying out the window as Fili used his firm grip to encourage his legs around the dwarf’s solid waist. He tries but can’t quite manage to hook his ankle’s together around the vast expanse of the taller man’s back, digging in with his heels instead as his body rolled forward on its own accord and he moaned loudly into the kiss. He struggled to drop his hands back from the other’s face, scrambling for purchase across Fili’s wide, strong shoulders. 

This was not what he’d been expecting when he’d snuck in for a solitary dip in the hot, steaming water. However, when Fili curled his tongue, flicking up sharply to drag it across the roof of Bilbo’s mouth until it came to a stop at the back of his teeth, he found there was nothing he could have wanted more. 

With a groan Fili pulled back slightly, only to lean back down to press their mouths together in a couple, lingering chaste kisses. “I find myself becoming quite addicted to you Halfling,” the dwarf all but purred, leaning down to press his face firmly into the crook of Bilbo’s neck. His beard scratched against the hobbit’s throat, causing him to squirm and gasp, their hard lengths sliding together deliciously with the shifting movement. With a deep rumble Fili bit down, sucking hard at the crook of Bilbo’s neck and causing the hobbit to moan unabashedly. “Is it good?” 

There was humour in his tone and Bilbo found himself flushing uncontrollably. He wasn’t too embarrassed, however, to be honest with himself or with the man nestled firmly up between his thighs. “Yes, gods yes.” He nodded emphatically, his teeth catching on his lower lip sharply. “More.” 

Fili chuckled, shifting his grip so that he had one hand curled around to brace against the small of the shorter man’s back, his other fitting beneath the round of his ass. “Always happy to oblige,” he teased, lifting Bilbo straight up and against his chest, supporting his small frame in his arms. 

Bilbo made a startled noise, clutching to Fili’s larger frame as he was lifted up and over the top of the boulder, the two of them settling against the rock’s surface. He laid the hobbit out against the heated rock, bearing down on his smaller frame as he pushed his way back between his legs. Bilbo felt his breath hitch, has hands reaching up to fist tightly in Fili’s hair as he dragged the dwarf close, fitting his lips against his bearded jaw and nipping lightly as they began to grind together slowly. 

He parted his legs to give Fili more room, taking all of the bigger man’s weight as he bore down on him, their cocks sliding together in a delicious way which made his toes curl tightly against the warm stone beneath them. 

“ _Fili_ ,” he gasped, his mouth wet against the curve of the dwarf’s throat now, his tongue dragging carefully through his heady panting. 

The bigger man hummed pleasantly, one hand still fitted against the hobbit’s hip as he ground down hard, their groins sliding together in a tantalus sort of friction. His blonde hair draped down over Bilbo like a thick, golden curtain, shielding his view of anything other than the gorgeous, flushing features above him. Dropping his head back the hobbit moaned loudly, feeling the tension of his arousal building with each passing second. 

Then quite suddenly Fili was drawing back, lifting up onto his locked arms and framing Bilbo’s face with his large, splayed fingers. The hobbit blinked, nerves suddenly welling back up from where they’d been shoved aside deep in his gut, retreating in favour for blinding arousal. Now his doubts began to creep back up, his face falling slightly as he gazed up anxiously at the dwarf above him.  
With a soft smile Fili reached down, grazing a rough thumb over the swell of Bilbo’s cheek with an almost unbearable degree of affection. “Can I?” He asked, his voice soft and his meaning slightly lost to the hobbit who simply blinked up owlishly in return. 

It took Bilbo a moment to find his voice after that, swallowing heavily around the nervous lump that had lodged itself hard in his throat as he struggled to find his words. Finally he gave in to complication, simply responding with a quiet, almost hesitant; “of course.” 

Fili positively beamed, leaning down to pepper Bilbo’s face with a series of fluttering kisses even as his hand began to trail down the hobbit’s throat to his chest, moving ever southward. Bilbo just about jumped out of his skin as those calloused fingers closed around his cock, squeezing gently before he began to pump. 

Even as he started to jerk Bilbo in a steady, slow rhythm he was bringing his other hand to his mouth, sliding his own fingers into his mouth and sucking with a hollowing of his cheeks. The hobbit cried out, his hips jerking sharply into the other’s grip at the sight of him sucking down around his own hand, delirious pleasure over taking him as he fought his way back from the edge. 

As if sensing his impending climax Fili suddenly squeezed tightly around the base of Bilbo’s cock, cutting off his blood flow and abruptly halting the build of his orgasm. The dwarf took a moment before he spoke, his tongue darting out of his lips as he swathed it over his own fingers before he drew his hand back with a wet pop. “Not yet love, not yet.” 

Bilbo just nodded frantically, the action in direct contradiction to the high, keening whine that escaped past his clenched teeth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“Shhh, none of that.” Fili leaned down, catching Bilbo’s lower lip between his teeth and gently scraping against the soft flesh. Even as they kissed he moved his dampened fingers down, down, past where he had the smaller man’s cock in his steely grip until the thick, saliva slicked pad of his thumb slipped between the crack of his cheeks and brushed hard against Bilbo’s entrance. 

The hobbit just about jerked out of his skin, arching hard in Fili’s grip with a low whine. “Oh goodness,” he managed, feeling flushed and flustered and suddenly having no clue what to do with his hands. He settled for sinking them deep into the thick, lush expanse of Fili’s hair, groaning the other’s name as he screwed his eyes shut. He’d known where this was going, he’d had enough misguided rolls in the dirt with young, troublesome hobbits in his day to know exactly what was going to happen next; yet there was a part of him that still felt off kilter, completely and totally unprepared for what happened next. 

Fili kissed him again as he removed his thumb, pushing his index finger in to the knuckle and causing the hobbit to buck sharply at the sudden intrusion. “You’re alright,” he soothed, his breath hot against Bilbo’s lips, “you’re doing just fine. If you need me to stop-”

“No!” Bilbo hissed suddenly, his fingers tightening to vices in Fili’s hair and tugging hard on the long, golden strands. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” His inner Baggins was screeching out in protest as his face flushed a hot red that crept all the way to the tips of his ears. 

The dwarf groaned at that, sliding his finger the rest of the way in and beginning to crook it deep within his small, tight body, eliciting unwilling sounds from Bilbo as he squirmed in pleasure. It wasn’t until Fili had managed to fit a second, fat finger in side of his tiny frame that the dwarf brushed against something deep inside of him, the sensation causing sparks to flash across Bilbo’s eyes. He cried out, loud and unabashed as he tugged hard on the golden strands that were twisted in his grip. 

Fili let out an appreciative groan as his head was wrenched sharply to the side, his darkened pupils flooding out the rest of his eyes as he began to tap mercilessly at that same spot, just about reducing Bilbo to tears. He kept his iron grip on the halfling’s cock as he twisted and scissored his fingers within him, causing all coherent thought to slip from his mind as he squirmed violently against the rock beneath him. 

Vaguely he considered the damage that he must have been doing to his soft, tender flesh, small stones digging hard into his back as he bucked frantically in Fili’s grip, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

By the time the dwarf had managed to fit a third finger into his tightly clenching frame Bilbo was just about mad with desire, his hands pulling violently at the dwarf’s hair as he pulled the taller man’s head to the side, leaning up to fit his lips against the other’s ear. “For the love of the gods just _fuck me_.” 

That seemed to break whatever resolve Fili had left. With an animalistic growl he dragged his fingers out, rolling suddenly with his grip shifted to Bilbo’s hip. He squeezed hard along the halfling’s hips, positioning him so that his legs were stretched impossibly wide over the dwarf’s wide pelvis. Bilbo whimpered, his curly bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat and his whole body trembling as he felt something blunt and thick pressing up against his ass. 

With a heavy swallow he rocked back against Fili as the dwarf pressed into his entrance, groaning hard at the sensation of the thick, throbbing cock as it breached him for the first time. He hand to splay both of his hands out on the blonde’s stomach to keep himself from collapsing forward, his own body weight doing most of the work as Fili slipped deftly inside of him, the burning stretch causing Bilbo to shudder and gasp. 

After what felt like an eternity he felt his ass fit down flush against the warmth of Fili’s pelvis, the two of them stilling as they took a moment to adjust to the new, almost overwhelming pleasure. The dwarf kept his fingers digging tight into the swell of Bilbo’s hips, his jaw clenching in a visible strain as he forced himself to stay still, waiting until the hobbit adjusted into the intrusion before he attempted any sort of movement. 

Bilbo screwed his eyes shut tight, breathing hard through his nose as he shifted in Fili’s lap, trying to gather his bounds against the sharp burning that mixed with pleasure as it blossomed up his spine. “I don’t usually do this-” he blurted suddenly, overcome by the need to say something, anything, in this moment of pure intimacy. “I mean, I have, done it before. A long time ago though, and only once really, I just didn’t want you to think, I mean-”

“ _Bilbo_.” Fili growled, the sound of his name causing the Halfling to still with a quiet whimper. The dwarf softened immediately, his hand coming up to cup his flushing cheek. “You need not sound so scared. You are in control here. I am, as always, at your service.” 

Bilbo flushed red and hot, feeling as though he was the colour of a beat from head to toe as he curled his small fists against the fine hairs on Fili’s chest. “At my service?” He gasped, breathless. 

“Yes,” The dwarf leaned up, golden hair dripping down off of his shoulders to pool on the rock below him as he pressed a careful kiss to the tip of the smaller man’s nose. “Anything that pleases you, I will comply.” 

“Anything.” Bilbo repeated, feeling light headed and simultaneously unbearably aroused. “ _Fili_ ,” he moaned, rolling his hips slightly, “ _fuck me._ ”

The blonde growled, the sound sharp and rumbling as his grip tightened and he hoisted Bilbo up, lifting the Halfling until he had just about slipped out before slamming him back down on his cock. The sensation struck deep into his core, sparking inside of him with a flash of light that seemed to white out his vision for a moment. Bilbo gasped, scrambling for purchase against Fili’s chest as the bigger men set up a bruising pace, slamming up into the small body above him without abandon.

Bilbo couldn’t have kept up with the pace, even if he had wanted to, his weak efforts to roll back down against Fili’s lap thwarted as the dwarf simply tightened his grip, taking full control of their pace without remorse. Soon the hobbit was reduced to a mess of moans as he squirmed in the bigger man’s grip, his bangs plastered down over his eyes and sweat dripping down over the bridge of his nose. He could only barely register the heat of the springs now, even though the steam still wafted up about their frames as they moved against the heated boulder against their backs. 

“Fili.” He gasped, reaching down again to clutch at the bigger man’s jaw as he desperately tried to roll back against his vicious thrusts, his breath coming out labored and hard. “Fili please-”

If anything all his pleading seemed to do was to spur the dwarf on, his thrusts becoming erratic and rushed as he pegged Bilbo’s prostate with each frantic roll of his hips. Fili’s eyes were half lidded now, his breathing coming in harsh, gasping puffs as a deep crimson flush swelled across his cheeks. He looked positively wrecked from where Bilbo was bouncing above him, lips kiss bitten as he sucked them in between his teeth. 

“Come on Bilbo, come for me,” He gasped out, causing the Halfling to tremble violently in his lap, “Just for me, _please._ ” 

That last gracious word had Bilbo tensing up, his entire body locking with pleasure as he tumbled over the edge; without so much as Fili laying a hand on his cock. He cried out his release, striping Fili’s chest in thick white gobs as he convulsed violently. 

His entire frame tensed tightly around Fili and the dwarf made a pained noise, his grip tightening to steel as he bucked up frantically and without reservation. He fucked Bilbo through the aftermath of his orgasm, leaving the Halfling whimpering as he collapsed hard against the hard chest beneath him. Then the clenching of his insides seemed to send Fili over the edge and he let out a moan, crying Bilbo’s name as he buried his face into the hobbit’s throat, his entire frame tensing before something hot splashed up inside of him. 

Immediately they slumped against one another, just breathing and gasping as they attempted to gather what little sense they had left. 

“That was-” Fili began after they had spent some time simply clutching to one another, panting and heaving. “That was incredible.” 

“R-really?” Bilbo managed, feeling his flushed renewed as he carefully eased himself up off of the dwarf’s chest. Their eyes locked and he bit his lip. “I mean, it was fantastic, for me, I just-”

Fili cut him off when he leaned up for a wet kiss, sealing their lips together firmly. After a moment he drew back, his grin sliding slow and easy up his cheeks. “You were brilliant.” 

Bilbo had the decency to feel embarrassed. “Thanks.” He managed, ducking his head slightly.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, wrapped up in each other as the breathed, Fili slowly softening from where he was still buried deep inside Bilbo’s frame. 

Then suddenly a loud cough startled them out of their stupor, Bilbo’s attention snapping off to the side of the springs where he’d left his clothing, a blush instantly spreading across his face and down his chest at the sight of the figure that was fixed there. 

Kili sat stood with an unimpressed look, two bowls of stew (long gone cold) held firmly in his grasp. “Not that I didn’t enjoy the show, but I’m rather tired of standing here waiting for you two to come and accept your lunch.” 

“Oh lord,” Bilbo snapped a hand up to press across his mouth, embarrassment filling him up to the brim until he felt that surely he would die of it. “Oh Kili I am so sorry-”

“No need for apologies.” He insisted, shaking his head where he stood at the dwarf. “Though next time, if I am not extended an invitation, you will find me in quite the sulking mood.” He flashed the two of them a knowing smirk, bending to set the two wooden bowls on the ground. Bilbo had barely time to process what the young dwarf had said before he was continuing, his eyes locked on the pair even as he backed up towards their encampment. “You’d best clean up before uncle comes looking. Don’t expect me to cover for you.” 

“But of course,” Fili began, grinning over at his brother from where he still lay, pinned firmly beneath Bilbo’s tiny frame. “Thank you for the food Kili.” 

The young dwarf smirked. “Think nothing of it.” And then he was gone, disappearing into the thick wood and off in the direction of their other companions. 

Bilbo let out a shuddering groan, leaning down to bury his face into Fili’s shoulder as he burned with embarrassment. The dwarf clutched to him and that was where the two of them remained, completely still until Bilbo finally worked up the courage to speak. “Will there be a next time?” He murmured, his lips tucked firmly against the curve of the blonde’s throat. 

Fili simply chuckled, his hands sliding down to squeeze firmly at the round of Bilbo’s ass. “As I said, Master Hobbit,” he teased gently, “I am forever at your service.” 

Bilbo leaned back with a hesitant grin before the two of them were kissing, plastered against one another on the hot surface of the boulder. 

If they took a few minutes longer to come back to camp, well, no one would be the wiser.

END.


End file.
